Where it all began
by Patruelis Omnis
Summary: Text fic. John abandons his blog and opts for texting Sherlock's phone instead. Post-Reichenbach.


(No text)

Hi. JW

(No text)

(No text)

This is harder than I thought. JW

I thought that that if I could just text you what I needed to say it'd be easier. JW

Well, not YOU obviously cause you're dead. Your phone. JW

Ella suggested writing a letter or keeping a journal might help me. JW

Just like she said the blog would help me. JW

That bloody blog. JW

I should just delete it. It's not like anybody reads it anymore. JW

* * *

If I never had that stupid blog in the first place, maybe none of this would have happened. JW

* * *

Just got back home. Went to put the milk in the fridge and reminded myself that there might be body parts in the fridge. JW

But there weren't. JW

I almost miss that. JW

I can't believe I just said that. "I miss keeping body parts in the fridge." JW

Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to put Ella's kids through college with my therapy money? JW

* * *

Damn my leg. JW

* * *

It's quiet. JW

Too quiet. I mean when you were here-

When you were here, it was quiet a lot. But it's a different quiet when I'm by myself. JW

* * *

I'm bored, Sherlock. JW

You would have laughed at that. JW

* * *

Damn it, Sherlock, why did you jump? JW

Why did you make me leave Bart's? Because I know that was you. JW

Why did you die? JW

Why did you make me watch? JW

* * *

Went for coffee with Molly today. We talked about you. JW

She liked you, you know. Not that you'd understand that. JW

* * *

"I believe in Sherlock." Graffitied right on the side of Barts. JW

It's nice to know that I'm not the only one. JW

* * *

More graffiti today. This time it says "Moriarty was real", "Sherlock was framed", and my personal favourite, "Watson's Warriors." JW

I'm biased, of course. JW

* * *

Had coffee with Molly again today. She said that they painted over the graffiti this morning. Something just aren't meant to be. JW

* * *

Molly just sent me a text. She said that the graffiti is back already. :) JW

* * *

I finally got the courage to go in your room. JW

I didn't stay in there for very long. JW

* * *

Forget this. It's not helping. JW

I should really stop texting you anyway. This number is going to be reassigned eventually. JW

Or someone will find your phone and think some nutter is texting a ghost. JW

* * *

It'll be one year tomorrow, Sherlock. JW

One bloody YEAR. JW

I still believe in you. JW

* * *

I visited your grave today. But I didn't feel like that was where you were. JW

People are leaving flowers. JW

You still have fans. You'd hate that. JW

I find it comforting, though. That I'm not the only one grieving today. JW

Sentiment. You would've hated that, too. JW

* * *

I started out tell you how my day went, then I went back and erased it all for you. JW

It was boring. You would have deleted it in your head anyway. JW

_Hi, sorry, but I think you've got the wrong number._

Oh, sorry. This number used to belong to a... friend… JW

_What happened to him?_

…He died. JW

_I'm sorry. Who was he?_

Sherlock Holmes. His name was Sherlock Homes and he was my best friend. JW

_That consulting detective? I heard about it on the news, about a year ago. _

_You're John Watson, aren't you?_

Yeah. But I'll stop bothering you now. It was nice talking to you. JW

_If it helps, I believe in him, too._

… It does. Thank you. JW

If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? JW

_My name's Mary. Mary Morstan._

_Why do you sign all your texts JW?_

Habit, I guess. Maybe I should stop doing that. It does get a little repetitive.

_Don't. I think it's cute._

_I think I'll start doing that. MM_

_I don't think that looks quite right._

You could just sign it MW. JW

_Did you mean to type MW, John? A bit forward if you ask me._

Oh, god. Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant to type M. Sorry. I'll shut up now. JW

_No, it's fine, really. Although… I think I want to get to know you better before I consider changing my name. ;) Mary xx_

… Are you busy right now? JW


End file.
